


thirty nine ninety nine nine nine nine nine nine nine99999999999999999

by RuraScarlet



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Horror, Psychological Horror, talloran has a bad time, time for bed good night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23396077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuraScarlet/pseuds/RuraScarlet
Summary: i am awake when should be asleepthis is text formgood night
Relationships: past talloraven
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	thirty nine ninety nine nine nine nine nine nine nine99999999999999999

“Between letting you out this cage and me dying a heroic death, I think anyone would choose the latter.”

Researcher Talloran jumped from the roof of Site 87, plunging into heat and darkness and pain. The sky was fliped upside down or maybe that’s just because he’s falling head first, facing the sky, facing the world one last time and the ground embraced him like a finger’s coil, tugging him into bed. Into sleep, into rest, into what into? What’s there? What isn’t? Is it? Does it not? Would it be? He could sleep for a million years. He became an insomniac. Before the curtains close in the bedroom, he laughs.

“Look at me now, bun-bun. Your wish to die like this is as stupid as I am.”

Researcher Talloran woke up but wasn’t really awake. Or was he? It’s been a hundred and seven years two months three weeks two days five hours nine minutes twenty seconds. He is. Had been. How long? Thirty seconds going backwards, counting forward. He wants eyedrops. It doesn’t hurt at all. He stood at the edge of a dark room and felt how he sliced his own jaw. Stitched together. Vague and fuzzy like a dream.

Familiar is a word.

Researcher Talloran ceased all life signs. 39999999999999999999999999999999999999999999all the numbers that matter are here399999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 no need for monthly financial review39999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 so he can spend his salary to make Draven his favourite

Butyoudiedjusthowhewantedto|isntthatfuckedup|youtookhisgloryhisplacehiseverythinghisdream|youknowheonlyhasdreamsofdyingleftsincehisdadkiledhimself|butyoualsokindofkilledyourselfandbecameahero|youreexactlythesameastheworstpartsofbothofthem|whatahypocriteyoupieceofshittalloran|youlefthimbehindandtookeverythingyouselfishbastard|youpiec3999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Researcher Talloran refused the grim reaper at the doorway. It knocked politely. Will you? What will? Death will? What did you leave behind? What will you will in the will for your will? What did you leave behind? The reaper left, tailing a well tailored man. What did you leave behind? Talloran Talloran Talloran Talloran Talloran Talloran Talloran Talloran Talloran Talloran Talloran Talloran 3999. 3999. Dying a hero. Dying hero. Die. Kill. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999. 3999.

“Fuck you.”

Researcher Talloran wrote. It suffered. Researcher Talloran wrote. It suffered. Researcher Talloran wrote. It suffered. Researcher Talloran wrote. It suffered. Researcher Talloran wrote. It suffered. Researcher Talloran wrote. It suffered. Researcher Talloran wrote. It suffered. Researcher Talloran wrote. It suffered. Researcher Talloran wrote. It suffered. Researcher Talloran wrote. It suffered. Researcher Talloran wrote. It suffered. Researcher Talloran wrote. It suffered. Researcher Talloran wrote. It suffered. Researcher Talloran wrote. It suffered. Researcher Talloran wrote. It suffered. Researcher Talloran wrote. It suffered. Researcher Talloran wrote. It suffered. Researcher Talloran wrote. It suffered. Researcher Talloran wrote. It suffered. Researcher Talloran wrote. It suffered. Researcher Talloran wrote. It suffered. Researcher Talloran wrote. It suffered. Researcher Talloran wrote. It suffered. Researcher Talloran wrote. It suffered. Researcher Talloran wrote. It suffered. Researcher Talloran wrote. It suffered. Researcher Talloran wrote. It suffered. Researcher Talloran wrote. It suffered. Researcher Talloran wrote. It suffered. Researcher Talloran wrote. It suffered. Researcher Talloran is a sadist. Researcher Talloran tortures the SCP. Researcher Talloran should be eliminated via the ethics committee. Researcher Talloran wrote. It suffered. Researcher Talloran wrote. It suffered. Researcher Talloran wrote. It suffered. Researcher Talloran wrote. It suffered. Researcher Talloran wrote. It suffered. Researcher Talloran wrote. It suffered. Researcher Talloran wrote. It suffered. Researcher Talloran wrote. It suffered. Researcher Talloran wrote. It suffered. Researcher Talloran wrote. It suffered. Researcher Talloran wrote. It suffered. Researcher Talloran wrote. It suffered. Researcher Talloran wrote. It suffered. Researcher Talloran wrote. It suffered. Researcher Talloran wrote. It suffered. Researcher Talloran wrote. It suffered. Researcher Talloran wrote. It suffered. Researcher Talloran wrote. It suffered. Researcher Talloran wrote. It suffered. Researcher Talloran wrote. It suffered. Researcher Talloran wrote. It suffered. Researcher Talloran is conducting research. Researcher Talloran is learning. Researcher Talloran is a model foundation member. Researcher Talloran wrote. It suffered. Researcher Talloran wrote. It suffered. Researcher Talloran wrote. It suffered. Researcher Talloran wrote. It suffered. Researcher Talloran wrote. It suffered. Researcher Talloran wrote. It suffered. Researcher Talloran wrote. It suffered. Researcher Talloran wrote. It suffered. Researcher Talloran wrote. It suffered. Researcher Talloran wrote. It suffered. Researcher Talloran wrote. It suffered. Researcher Talloran wrote. It suffered. Researcher Talloran wrote. It suffered. Researcher Talloran wrote. It suffered. Researcher Talloran wrote. It suffered. Researcher Talloran wrote. It suffered. Researcher Talloran wrote. It suffered. Researcher Talloran wrote. It suffered. Researcher Talloran wrote. It suffered. Researcher Talloran wrote. It suffered. Researcher Talloran wrote. It suffered. Researcher Talloran wrote. It suffered. Researcher Talloran wrote. It suffered. Researcher Talloran wrote. It suffered. Researcher Talloran wrote. It suffered. Researcher Talloran wrote. It suffered. Researcher Talloran wrote. It suffered. Researcher Talloran wrote. It suffered. Researcher Talloran wrote. It suffered. Researcher Talloran wrote. It suffered. Talloran. Talloran. Talloran. Talloran. Talloran. Talloran. Talloran. Talloran. Talloran. Talloran. Talloran. Talloran. Talloran. Talloran. Talloran. Talloran. Talloran. Talloran. Talloran. Talloran. Talloran. Talloran. Talloran. Talloran. Talloran. Talloran. Talloran. Talloran. Talloran. Talloran. You are what you are made of and you have made work Researcher Talloran Talloran. Talloran. Talloran. Talloran. Talloran. Talloran. Talloran. Talloran. Talloran. Talloran. Talloran. Talloran. Talloran. Talloran. Talloran. Talloran. Talloran. Talloran. Talloran. Talloran. Talloran. Talloran. Talloran. Talloran. Talloran. Talloran. Talloran. Talloran. Talloran. Talloran. Talloran. Talloran. Talloran. Talloran. Talloran. Talloran. Talloran. Talloran. Talloran. Talloran. Talloran. Talloran. Talloran. Talloran. Talloran. Talloran. Talloran. Talloran. Talloran. Talloran. Talloran. Talloran. Talloran. Talloran. Talloran. Talloran. Talloran. Talloran. Talloran. Talloran. Talloran. Talloran. Talloran. Talloran. Talloran. Talloran. Talloran. Talloran. Talloran. Talloran. Talloran. Talloran. Talloran. Talloran. Talloran. Researcher. Talloran. Researcher. Talloran. Research. Search. Search. Talloran. Talloran? Talloran? Tallo39999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Complete.

**Author's Note:**

> thirty nine ninety nine nine nine nine nine nine nine nine nine nine thirty nine ninety nine three nine nine nine three thousand nine hundred and ninety nine. Talloran. Talloran. Talloran. Talloran. Talloran. Talloran. Talloran. Talloran. Talloran. Talloran. Talloran. Talloran. Talloran. Talloran. Talloran.


End file.
